1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock system for multi-barrel guns having at least two movably arranged firing pin pieces.
2. Prior Art
DE 197 49 290 A1 discloses a generic lock system for double-barreled guns. Here, two adjacently arranged firing pin pieces, each loaded by a mainspring, are held in their cocked positions by their individual locking levers. In order to successively release the two firing pin pieces with a common trigger, a switching piece is pivotably articulated onto the trigger blade of this trigger and brought into a switching position with a spring after a first actuation of the trigger. In the switching position the switching piece, pivoted to the front, establishes the connection between the trigger and the locking lever belonging to the second firing pin piece for releasing the second firing pin piece upon a second actuation of the trigger. In order to avoid a so-called doubling, that is, an unintentional firing of the second shot when firing the intended first shot, a pendulum mass that can pivot about a second pivot axis is arranged in the breech housing and holds the switching piece during the recoil movement of the gun as well as during the subsequent spring-back from the body of the sharpshooter in a passive position until the gun has come to rest again. However, such a lock system has a relatively complex design and requires a correspondingly high expense for manufacture and assembly.
The invention deals with the problem of creating a rugged locking system for multi-barrel guns that is simple to assemble, can be universally used and has a high degree of operational safety.
The problem of the prior art is solved by providing a unique lock system according to the invention. More particularly, the invention provides a lock system for a multi-barrel gun with at least two movably arranged firing pin pieces and a trigger device that comprises sears associated with the firing pin pieces, at least one trigger, and a switching mechanism for automatically connecting the trigger to the sear of the not yet released second firing pin piece after the firing of a first shot as a consequence of an actuation of the sear of the first firing pin piece for its release by the trigger, characterized in that the switching mechanism comprises a base body that can shift in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the gun, which base body comprises a firing lever rotatably arranged on it that can be actuated by the trigger, that is at an interval from the sears in the cocked state of the firing pin pieces and that does not engage with the sear belonging to the second firing pin piece for firing the second shot until after completion of the spring-back of the weapon.
Advantageous refinements and purposeful embodiments of the invention can be gathered from the detailed description that follows.
A significant advantage of the lock system in accordance with the invention consists in its simple assembly and universal applicability in combination with various trigger systems. Various trigger systems can be used in a simple manner depending on the requirements of the sharpshooter and how the weapon is to be used. All one needs to do is to remove the appropriate bearing pins and holding pins and exchange the appropriate triggers. Moreover, the lock system offers the possibility of a simple manual switching so that a second shot can be fired relatively rapidly even given a disturbance of the automatic switching system. This can bring about an improvement of the operational safety. When both firing pin pieces are located in their cocked position, the firing lever and the base body forming the switching mass are separated from the sears. This achieves greater safety against the unintentional release of a shot. In addition, the lock system is less sensitive to jolts.
The lock system in accordance with the invention comprises parts that can shift substantially in the longitudinal direction of the weapon. Thus, the lock can be designed to be extremely compact and does not require a great amount of space.
Other particularities and advantages of the invention result from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment with reference made to the drawings.